Various radio-frequency (RF) components are known that utilize a cavity as well as other features, such as for example one or more resonators, in the cavity. Some of these components may be used as filters. Often, it is desirable to adjust the characteristics of the cavity via a moveable tuning element that projects at least partially into the cavity. In the past, these moveable tuning elements have taken the form, for example, of a bendable plate placed inside the cavity, or a threaded screw that projects through a threaded bore in an outside wall of the cavity. Bending of the plate, or turning of the screw in order to cause the screw to be advanced into or retracted from the cavity, have been performed in order to change the configuration of the tuning element within the cavity.
While the known devices and methods have proved generally satisfactory, they each have certain disadvantages in practice, and it is desired to provide an improved tuning element and method that can be used to efficiently and conveniently tune a RF component having a cavity.